conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Dalwaric
General information Another of the Tongues of Rauxor, Dalwaric has long been a dead language. It is believed to be the language of the first beings to walk on the surface of the world, and has led to most of the languages of today. The language has changed significantly, during it's time on earth, and when the speciation of this race of the Firstborn occurred, the languages of Rauxor continued to drift. The Dalwars were the first on their world to come up with symbols to represent language, and by unknown means, are also beleived to have evolved into most of the Races of Rauxor within a matter of centuries. Their civilization spanned the continent, and for unknown reasons, the entire race collapsed in on itself sometime around the third century, by the reckoning of the Northern Thravian peoples. One of the longest lasting civilizations, the language of the Dalwars went remarkably unchanged for thousands of years, experiencing slight shifts in pronunciation and spelling, but with largely the same grammar and word structure for the duration of it's existance. It is hypothesised that the people of the central land of Necrotia are in fact mixed breed Dalwars, who have been affected by the curse that swept the continent roughly around the time the civilization collapsed. This theory is supported in the fact that while many of the words of the Necrotian tongue come from Thravic and Faelan tongues, the grammar structure and pluralization methods are identical to those used by the ancient Dalwar. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Phonotactics Grammar The Dalwaric peoples had a very strange sentence structure, which actually began with the main verb of a sentence. It was then followed by the subject performing the said action, and was lastly followed by the object or idea the object was being performed on. "Sally Ran" becomes "Ran Sally." (Rimava Sally) Adjectives would also come after the nown which they modified. They would mention the "Dog black" or the "Stone Hard", or the "wall, high". THis applies only to the descriptions to form though. Any adjective pertaining to the quantity of an item were to be placed at the fore of a noun. We would say "many angry villaigers left". In Dalwaric, this would be said as follows: "Laviss'dis metha naz'difen kier'zaubet". (left many the enlsaved angry.) This, however, is before Declensions are taken into account. From the few reccords scholars have salvaged from the ruins nearest to the Myrkstone, it can be told that Dalwaric had suffixes to identify the part of a sentence a noun belonged as well. This certainly helps scholars in the modern day who are more accustomed to the Diniric, Faelan, or Thravic sentence structures. These appear to have been "ji" for subjects, and "tha" for the object of a sentence. However, it also appears that there were some verbs and nouns which end in this manner anyway. An apostraphe like character was used to differentiate between the two in written documents. With these Declensions, the above sentence would be spoken "Laviss'dis metha naz'difen'ji kierzaubet." The conjucation of Verbs in Dalwaric is also fairly standard. Unlike it's child language, Diniric, the Dalwaric tonuge is extrememly suffix heavy. There are very few prefixes, and all verbs are modified by means of suffixes. The Dalwaric language also has two conditional tenses. Adding these suffixes, or somtimes splitting these suffixes off of the main verb as their own words, then puts the sentence in this conditional tense. These tenses correspond roughly to "I will/may if..." and " I would have if....". This is most often accomplished by adding "do" onto the beginning of the preexisting tenses for past and future. The pluralization of nouns is also extremely important in the Dalwaric language. With the dalwars, if a verb is plural, the nouns around it must also be plural, and vice versa. The Dalwars also recognise perceived masculinity in items with their pluralizing system. These nouns are pluralized by the addition (and somtimes substitution) of the last vowel or the last syllable of the said noun and replacing it with "en" (masculine) or "ai" (femminine) There are irregulars where these two are switched, and a masculine object is pluralized by the means of "ai", and there are a few examplesl found among the monoliths of Dalwaric ruins of pluralization by "in". Other suffixes denote qualities and relations between objects. the suffix "re" has a simliar effect as the english suffix "er", when added onto a verb. This takes the verb and makes it either an adjective or a noun, having the rough meaning of "one who does ____". For example, the verb "To Adress another", isir, when added with this suffix to form isir're, adopts the meaning of "one who adresses others." The suffix which takes a noun or verb and makes it adjective is "bet." There are many individual adjectives that lack this suffix, but any time an adjective was found among the ruins which had a noun as it's root, it carried this suffix on the end. This was largely found by scholars concerning emotions. the best examples are the versions of "Angry", each of which posessed some form of this suffix. there are also the suffixes of " Iz" ( ing, something is happening ''now) '' "Iri", which means to be "full of". ( eg, beautiful= beauty + ful. This is an adjective suffix) Ano, a strange suffix which, when tacked onto the end of an adjective such as Mith (grey) turns the collective in to a single term to refer to a person (Mith'ano= Grey One), et (which sometimes means "bright" and sometimes seems to have no meaning) along with the rarely seen "ni", which appears to mean "of" or "From". Prefixes have been more difficult to isolate, but scholars have narrowed down "As" (which means not or against) and "Yi", a strange prefix that means "Mine". Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages